bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wise Mage Elimo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20155 |no = 472 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 5 |animation_attack = 137 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 94, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122 |normal_distribute = 17, 17, 16, 17, 17, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = A daughter from an aristocratic family hailing from the Sama Kingdom. When the gods invaded her hometown, she stood up against them holding their own book of magic in her hands. She was defeated, not having the ability to compete with the book's original owners, but she was able to escape death thanks to a god who took pity on her. After that, she trained herself to be able to resist the gods, improving upon the magic techniques she'd taken from them, but this time her goal was not to use them to attack the gods but to aid the suffering of her people. |summon = I was once saved by the gods. This time I was called by you. What is it you desire of me? |fusion = I will use this power you have given me wisely. I promise not to fail you. |evolution = My magic has evolved! I'll use it to save people as well as to fight! | hp_base = 3942 |atk_base = 903 |def_base = 1238 |rec_base = 1686 | hp_lord = 5338 |atk_lord = 1319 |def_lord = 1524 |rec_lord = 2184 | hp_anima = 6081 |rec_anima = 1986 |atk_breaker = 1517 |def_breaker = 1326 |atk_guardian = 1121 |def_guardian = 1722 |rec_guardian = 2085 |def_oracle = 1425 | hp_oracle = 5041 |rec_oracle = 2481 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Loving Flash |lsdescription = Boost in HC production & huge boost to Rec |lsnote = 20% boost to HC drop rate, 50% boost to HC efficiency |lstype = Recovery |bb = Pandit Force |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP & boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2060~2360 + 27% of healer Rec) HP, 40% boost to Def |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Ethereal Tower |sbbdescription = Greatly recovers HP, boosts Def for 3 turns, and decreases damage taken for 1 turn for all allies |sbbnote = Heals (3160~3360 + 27% of healer Rec) HP, 50% boost to Def, 25% damage reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 20 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20154 |evointo = 20156 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 20191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}